


Theseus

by Writing_wrxngs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile!Tommy, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_wrxngs/pseuds/Writing_wrxngs
Summary: Tommy was a liability. Tommy had to go. At least, that's what everyone in L'Manburg said. They said that because Dream forced their hand. Dream always forced their hand. Regardless, Tommy couldn't help but be bitter. He was losing all his friends, and all his friends were losing themselves. Maybe he would lose himself, too.He wasn't bitter at anyone in L'Manburg. He could never be mad at Tubbo. He was, however, furious at Dream. The root of all his problems was Dream, and every little abuse of power he made.Techno, the so called traitor. He was no traitor, but they treated him a such. Now, things have changed in the land that didn't want him. They didn't want his little brother either. Against his better judgement, he seeks the kid out. He found Tommy. The only question was, what could they do now?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. He Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, there's a good reason! You might have seen it before! I sent the oneshot this long form fic is based on to some folks and it was really well received, especially on Tumblr. The OG oneshot which can be found in the oneshot collection (and on my Tumblr, where you can also find all my oneshots and more that's not posted here). So, without any further ado, here's my first long form fanfiction!

As much as he hated the place and everything it stood for, every once and awhile, Techno couldn’t help but check on what was happening in New L’Manburg. It wasn’t something he liked to admit, since he had basically tried to kill the boy, but Techno did try and keep tabs on Tommy. He was still his little brother, after all. 

The walls were a new addition. A troubling one. Nobody had wanted walls since the old ones were torn down. Something drastic must have happened for them to be built. He cautiously walked along the walls, looking in on the nation. The longer he surveyed, the more puzzled he became. Usually he could see, or more likely, hear Tommy by now. Yet, he was nowhere to be found. A voice from behind startled him. 

“The hell you doin’ here, traitor?” 

Techno bristled at how he was addressed, but decided to humor the concerned citizen with a response. “I still deeply despise this country, I’ll have you know, but I gotta keep tabs on what’s going on. Know your enemy,” he explained. “Also I like to see what my idiot brother gets up to. Having a hard time with that at the moment.”

“Oh… about Tommy… if you want the full story on that, you uh, might want to talk to Tubbo about that.”

“Do I?” Asked Techno, intrigued. “Then why don’t you take me to him?”

President Tubbo was easy to find. Techno’s presence took him by surprise, but the young politician managed to keep some sort of composure. “Technoblade. I thought you didn’t like L’Manburg. What brings you here?”

Scowling, Techno said, “I was told you were the one I should talk to about Tommy. Haven’t seen him around. Kid didn’t get in over his head doing something dumb, did he?”

“No, Techno,” said Tubbo. “You can’t find Tommy because he isn’t here. Tommy’s not welcome inL’Manburg anymore.”

The statement elicited little more than an unsurprised hmph from Techno. “Well, that’s all I need to know. I’ll be out of your hair now,” he said, already turning to leave. 

Knowing Tommy, and how easily his ego bruised, Techno figured he wouldn’t want to be found. At least not immediately. Also knowing Tommy, Techno knew he would be ridiculously easy to find. Obviously, he wouldn’t be in any of his usual haunts, but he wouldn’t be well hidden. Tommy wasn’t built for the wilderness at all. He hadn’t had any of the training Techno had. Hell, he didn’t even have the training Wilbur had. He really was the baby of the family. He wandered through the wilds, knowing that Tommy would probably be out there somewhere. At the moment, Techno didn’t even know why he was looking for him. Did he even care? If he didn’t, he’d just ignore the fact. At the same time, him and Tommy had been on the opposite sides of the most bloody conflict in history. He must have cared at least somewhat, right? At any rate, Tommy was technically not on the side of L’Manburg, so they weren’t on opposite sides anymore. They were each on their own sides now. And maybe, just maybe, Tommy could be swayed. Techno was right in the last things he had said to Tommy, after all. This whole incident could be the humbling moment the boastful, over-inflated teenager needed. This was Techno’s chance to set him straight. 

Naturally, Techno found signs of Tommy quite quickly. That boy was anything but subtle. He just had to follow those signs and eventually, he’d find him. Sure enough, he did. In some long untouched cave, Tommy was mining out stone, grunting angrily with every strike of his pick. “Well,” said Techno. “If it isn’t Theseus himself.”

Tommy didn’t even move to look at Techno. “Fuck off, Techno. Go be smug elsewhere.”

“Come on now, you’re just being bitter. This is a learning experience, Tommy.”

“What part of fuck off do you not understand? I don’t want to talk to you. You’re still a traitor.”

Groaning, Techno shook his head. “You’re still calling me a traitor even after the people who gave me that title threw you out?”

Tommy finally put down his pick. “Those people are still my friends. Tubbo is still my friend. He’ll always be my friend. They’re not the ones to blame here.”

“Well then, who is to blame?”

“Dream is, and all his stupid power. Things would be so different if he would just leave us the hell alone. He forced their hands. He’s the reason I’m made out to be a problem,” Tommy said.

Techno smirked. “I think we might have some common goals, kid.”

“Don’t smirk at me like that,” Tommy spat. “We’re still not good, Techno. You literally tried to kill me. I can’t just forget that.”

“I’m not asking you to,” said Techno. “I’m just saying, maybe you need to check your priorities. You can’t be part of L’Manburg, but you still have ties to the people there. Dream is the root of all your problems. L’Manburg isn’t going to let you retaliate. You can’t get what you want with them. Now that you have no ties, you’re free. Nothing can stop you. Except for you. Tommy, you’re free to get back what you want with no consequences. The problem lies in one little thing.”

“Oh yeah, what's that?”

“You’re weak, Tommy. You know it. You’re nowhere as experienced as the others here. Especially Dream and his friends. You’ve always been all bark and no bite. Alone, you’ll lose, just like you already have against him. More lost drive,” explained Techno.

Thinking, Tommy glared and crossed his arms. “I don’t like what you’re suggesting.”

Scoffing, Techno rolled his eyes. “Do you really? Think about it. Your big brother is the best fighter here.”

Tommy rolled the idea in his head. Techno had his points. As much as the rejection of his friends burned, he no longer had the dumb responsiblities he had as Vice President. He really was free to do what he wanted with no repercussions. Wouldn’t that show them if he did just what he said he would before getting thrown out. If he got his discs back without them. No more big bad guy to keep him away from the people he loved. He could reunite with them. With Tubbo. Who would tell them no after that? He could liberate them from the outside. He wouldn’t be the tragic hero Techno and the world was making him out to be. Yeah, it would all work out perfectly. He could be welcomed back into his home with open arms. Tommy liked that. He liked that a lot. At the same time, he still despised Techno. His own older brother, betraying him. Trying to kill him. Putting him down time after time. Sure, he was the best fighter, but Tommy was no joke when it came to fighting. And who says it had to come down to a fight? He didn’t need his help. “I think I can get along just fine without you. I’ll get what I want from Dream and win. I’ll be able to be back where I belong. And I’ll do it without you ‘help’” he said.

“Fine then,” said Techno, sweeping his cape as he left. “Your funeral, Tommy. I’ll make sure I’m the one who tells Dad they tore you to shreds. He wouldn’t want to hear it from anyone else.”

Tommy flushed with anger at that last statement. “Goddamnit, Techno! Why are you so sure I’ll fail?” He said, running behind.

“If you don’t want to be associated with me, why are you following me?”

Tommy’s doubt in himself tore him apart and furthered his rage. “Cause you’re right! There, I said it! You happy?”

Smiling, Techno looked at his little brother. “As a matter of fact, I am.” Of course Tommy would agree with him. Techno just had to push the right buttons. Maybe they weren’t fighting for the same reasons, but either way, a goal of Techno’s was being accomplished. And who knew, maybe seeing Techno prevail against Dream with his beliefs would shake L’Manburg enough to make themselves question what they stood for. Especially if Tommy was behind him. “We can go over the details when we get back to my place. Deal.”

Unsure if this was the right thing to do, Tommy reluctantly nodded. “Deal. I’m sure you’ve got your ulterior motives, but right now, I don’t care. All I want is to end this.” That was a lie. Tommy did care, but he was backed into a corner.  
“End this we will, Tommy. No more heroics.” 

The two of them walked together through the wilds, alone and ostracised. Somehow both the most likely and unlikely of duos. Neither of them who they were before. Gone were the traitor and the hero, and now stood two unstoppable forces.


	2. Reunion Nobody Wanted. A Reunion Everyone Needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Techno are finally at the base. Now, it's time for planning their next moves. That is until they're interrupted, to Techno's relief and Tommy's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two babes! I had planned to get this out wayyyyyy earlier, but you see, its been a day and a half for me. As I was writing this, my power went out. And then it went out again in the evening. Between the two outages I had to help my mom make dinner and then eat. Then my older brother showed up to spend the night unexpectedly and barged into my room MULTIPLE TIMES to steal MY fucking food when I wanted to write, so I had to stop what I was doing and tell him off. Anyways, enough about my family drama, you're here for the writing.

Tommy looked around at Techno’s base. “Damn. You’ve really got a whole setup here. You always do no matter how long you’ve been somewhere. How?”

“I’m just good at what I do, Tommy. Have a seat, I said we needed to go over the details,” Techno said. 

“Okay,” said Tommy, taking a seat at the table. “Where do we even start?”

Techno took a seat across from Tommy. “Well, for starters, a plan usually doesn’t work without a goal. You know my goal. You’ve known it since the start. I wanna know, though, what’s your goal? Your endgame.”

Resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands in front of his face, Tommy stared his brother down. “I want to see my friends again. The only thing between me and them is Dream. We went over this out in the wilds. I want him out of the picture.”

The grin that spread across Techno’s face was smug and contented. He looked Tommy up and down before saying “well, then… I want Dream gone as much as you do. I’m not stupid, I know whatever king he appoints is a puppet. He is behind everything here that I hate. If we take him out, we’ll be destroying the issue at the root.”

“I’m not stupid either. You’re against governments in general. What’s stopping you from turning on L’Manburg the moment Dream’s gone?” Asked Tommy.

Techno shook his head. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” he said. “I still don’t get why you are so dead set on that place. Those people threw you out. The cabinet is full of kids who don’t know what they’re doing. What sort of place has a sixteen year old president? How is all that power treating Tubbo? Think about it. There were obvious alternate solutions, but they let themselves get backed into a corner. They stood against you. I’m not gonna go on about this, ‘cause it’ll take away from our focus, but I want you to think on this for a bit. Do you love L’manburg, or do you love the people and the principles? They’re different things, you know. I don’t want an answer now, I just want you have that thought in the back of your mind.”

Keeping his demeanor, Tommy hid the frown he made behind his folded hands. Damn Techno and his perfectly worded questions. He was just sowing seeds of doubt. He had to be. His last question was worth chewing on though. Tommy’s loyalty to L’Manburg had always been blind. He had been the right hand man to two presidents. Two people he cared about deeply, people he would follow to the ends of the earth. Wilbur, the older brother he had idolized for his entire life, and Tubbo, his best friend in the entire universe. Wilbur was dead now. Tubbo had turned on him. Still, he knew he could make things good with Tubbo if he could just get back to him. But really, what else was there? The freedom, the place they had built together, and… Tommy didn’t really like the power. Power meant duty, and he really just wanted to hang out and have fun with his friends. They would be free with Dream gone, and the land would remain unchanged since there would be no war. Maybe some common ground could be made. He stopped the train of thought before it went on too long. Like Techno had said, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

“Hey, Tommy, back to what we were talking about,” said Techno, noticing that he had gotten lost in thought. “But the real question is, how do we take down Dream. I’ve won fights against him before, but they weren’t easy fights. He’s got an entourage, too. Now, Tommy, you know I’m strong, and I know I’m strong, but I can’t carry this. Therein lies our problem. You’ve never had any formal training in fights. You never sparred like me and Wilbur did. I’m gonna need an extra set of hands, and at the moment, you are not it.”

Tommy finally put his hands down and looked at Techno quizzically. “Wait, are you saying-”

The door slamming open cut Tommy off. A familiar voice called out. “Techno!” called Phil, rushing inside.

Both Techno and Tommy swung their head towards their father’s voice.

Phil stopped in his tracks once he was in the base. Relief crossed his face as soon as he saw Tommy. “Oh, you’re alright!” he said, running over to the boy and immediately hugging him.

Wriggling out of Phil’s grip, Tommy made a noise of astonishment. “What’re you doing here?”

Stepping back, Phil explained that he had just gotten word of Tommy’s exile. “I knew I had to come to Techno, so we could find you before something worse did. Looks like Techno was a few steps ahead of me.”

“I was,” said Techno. “Now, I’m working on a plan with him to take Dream out.”

“Take Dream out, as in-”

“Yeah,” cut in Tommy. “He’s done nothing but bad for this place. He’s the reason behind every horrible event here.”

“He’s a tyrant,” Techno added.

Phil sat down at the table with his sons. “I agree with you. He’s the one who made Tubbo order your exile, wasn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“I remember you said he was the one who enabled Wilbur when he was spiralling. He’s the one you’ve been fighting since the beginning,” said Phil. “I say we end it here before anything worse can come.”

Techno nodded in agreement. “I knew you’d side with us, but I’m still glad to hear it. We’ll have this in the bag.”

Grinning, Tommy also agreed. “God, it’s great to have someone on my side. I can’t wait for the day when Dream is gone and we can go back to normal. No one else is gonna do it if we don’t,” he said, finally feeling truly hopeful about the situation.

It was nice to see that Techno and Tommy seemed to be on good terms again, even if it was on a mutual desire to assassinate. Phil couldn't help but feel, no, know that they were on the right track. He may have dealt the final blow, but Dream was why Wilbur was dead. He egged on a madman. Gave him the tools to do horrible things. Wilbur could have been talked out of his plans if it weren’t for him. Now, Dream was targeting Tommy. Not anymore. Not if Phil had any say in anything. Dream had been going after them long enough, and now it was time for it to end, by any means. Phil looked at the two of them once more. “I think I interrupted something when I came in.”

“Yeah,” said Tommy. “I was asking if Techno was implying I’d need training before we take on Dream.”

“You do,” replied Techno. “I haven’t seen you genuinely fight before, so I’m not exactly sure how much, but I know you’re gonna need quite a bit.”

“It’s a good thing you’ve got good teachers,” joked Phil. “Is that as far as you’ve planned?”

Techno nodded. “Yeah, it is. I need to see Tommy’s abilities before I can strategize anything.”

Glancing out the window into the dark of night, Tommy asked “well, if you don’t have anything else, I’d kill for some shuteye. It’s been quite a day for me. You got a bed I could crash on?”

“Yeah,” said Techno, waving his hand to point down the hall. “Last door on the left.”

“Thanks,” Tommy said as he got up to leave. “Talk more in the morning maybe?”

“‘Course,” said Techno. “Night.”

“Night.”

Techno and Phil watched as Tommy walked down the hall and into the spare bedroom. “How’d you find him?” asked Phil.

“It wasn’t hard. You know how he is. He was pretty far away, though.”

“I’m guessing he wasn’t happy to see you.”

“Not at all,” said Techno, cracking a small smile. “He’s got a worse ego than Wil ever did sometimes.”

Phil shook his head. “He’s just being a kid. Bravado, ‘tsall it is. He’ll grow out of it.”

Nodding in thought, Techno said “well, here’s hoping it does soon. That sort of behavior will only get him killed in a fight.”

Swallowing, Phil agreed. “Or maybe, we find a way for him to release it that won’t blow in his face or get him all antagonistic.”

As soon, as Phil said that, it clicked in Techno’s brain. A perfect idea. He knew exactly what to do. “You’re a genius! That’s perfect!” he said, standing up. “Listen, I gotta go plan this all out myself, I’ll probably be up all night, but I need to do it now. I’ll be in my room.” and with that, Techno ran off to his room to figure out exactly what to do with Tommy.

That left just Phil in the main room, chuckling to himself at Techno’s behavior. He knew he wasn’t going to see either of his sons until the morning, so he went to his own room in the base and went to bed. While Phil didn’t sleep the easiest now, something about tonight finally let him get some genuine rest, and he was out the moment his head hit the pillow.


End file.
